


Stay Close To Me

by apollosoyuz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post ep12, Post-Grand Prix Final, Romance, pairs skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosoyuz/pseuds/apollosoyuz
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri skate together for the first time after the grand prix... and Viktor has some new choreography planned for them both





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it :)

"Yuuri," a soft voice whispered into his ear, "time to get up."

Yuuri groaned and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. "What time is it?"

He felt Viktor's hand gently comb his hair away from his still-closed eyes. His fingertips brushed Yuuri's skin like the breath of the wind; he moved as if touching something fragile and immeasurably precious. Before Viktor could pull his hand away, Yuuri caught it, feeling for the gold band around the other skater's finger.

"It's six thirty. Time to get up for practice."

Yuuri twined his fingers between Viktor's, pulling the other man's hand to his lips. "Ten more minutes," he muttered into Viktor's skin.

"It's a big day, Yuuri," Viktor tugged gently at his hand, "I've got your new choreography ready."

"Alright," Yuuri sighed, pulling himself upright and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Get dressed; I've already got breakfast ready."

"Since when can you cook?" Yuuri muttered sleepily, rubbing at his eyes before shoving his glasses onto his nose.

"Just get dressed already," Viktor snapped back, but there was a note of laughter in his voice. There always was.

 

The cold morning air burned in Yuuri's lungs as they jogged to the rink. They ran in silence, shoulder to shoulder, but it was a comfortable silence, and every now and then their hands brushed together....

 

After they arrived at the arena they stretched; first independently in the silence of the empty rink, and then together; Viktor pressing down on Yuuri's back to deepen the stretch, leaning close and coaxing him further into his splits.

"Stretch my needle for me, Yuuri," Viktor ordered as he took his weight off Yuuri's shoulders, offering Yuuri a hand to pull him back to his feet.

"You haven't practiced much this season; you should be gentle with it."

"I trust you," he smiled, and Yuuri felt a flush creep across his cheeks.

"Give me your foot."

Viktor bent down, placing his hands on top of Yuuri's tennis shoes, and lifted his leg into a standing split. Yuuri caught Viktor's shoe, gently pulling his leg back further into the stretch.

"Deeper," Viktor commanded, and Yuuri pulled a bit harder, stretching Viktor's leg past the vertical mark. "Deeper," he said again, and Yuuri pulled a bit more. "Right there," and Yuuri held his foot there, counting down slowly from twenty under his breath. He could feel Viktor's fingers tight around his shoes; could feel him shaking. As he reached one, he pulled slightly harder forcing his leg back another inch, and he felt Viktor's hands tighten sharply around his feet, before he released him from the stretch.

"And the other side," Viktor breathed, readjusting his hands on Yuuri's feet. "This side is worse." Once again, he gracefully lifted his foot into the air behind him, and it came to stop slightly behind the vertical. Yuuri was struck by the fluidity of the movement - even after so long off the ice, he still moved like a ballerina.

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice pulled him back to his senses, and he reached for the other man's foot.

"Sorry." He pulled gently, easing Viktor's leg to the vertical point, and then slightly past.

"Stop."

Once again, Yuuri held Viktor in the stretch, one hand wrapped around Viktor's shoe. With his other hand, he reached down and gently ran his fingers through Viktor's silver hair.

"What are you doing?" Viktor breathed through his teeth.

"Sorry," Yuuri said again, pulling his hand away from Viktor's hair and releasing Viktor from the stretch. Viktor straightened up, smoothing the fabric of his warm-up jacket.

"I didn't say you had to stop," he reached out to Yuuri's hair again, brushing a single strand out of his eyes. "Let’s get on the ice." He pulled his hand away, and was it just Yuuri's imagination, or was he shaking - ever so slightly?

 

They laced their skates in silence, Viktor's hair falling over his eyes and hiding his expression, and Yuuri said nothing even as he noticed Viktor's fingers fumble over the laces - the tremor in his hands more apparent now. Yuuri wanted to help him - wanted to take Viktor's hands in his and tie the laces himself - but he knew it was a gesture Viktor may not appreciate. Finally Viktor stood, brushing his hair back from his eyes, and there was a look on his face that Yuuri couldn't quite recognize. Almost as if Viktor was nervous... but Yuuri had never seen him nervous before. Even during the grand prix, he was always calm, always collected.... no, Yuuri was quite sure Viktor Nikiforov had never been nervous before in his life. He must be mistaken.

 

They stepped out onto the ice, skating out into the center of the rink. "I hope you like this choreography," Viktor began, pulling his phone from his pocket to start up the music, "it's not what I normally write, but.... I did my best." He sounded unsure. Yuuri had never before heard him sound so unsure.

"I'm sure I'll love it."

 

A string of familiar notes began to flow from the rink speakers.

"You must have clicked the wrong song, Viktor, this is-"

 

Viktor's old competition song - the song Yuuri had skated to when trying to mimic Viktor so long ago; back when Viktor had been his idol and nothing more. Did Viktor really want him to skate to this song - to his song?

 

"The choreography begins like this," Viktor instructed, and his voice seemed to shake as he spoke. He took Yuuri's hand in his, holding it tightly, and placed his other hand on Yuuri's waist.

"Viktor," Yuuri gasped, "is this-"

"Follow me."

 

Viktor pushed off from the ice, beginning a step sequence he had clearly practiced many times on his own. Yuuri followed, letting Viktor guide him into turns with movements that seemed far too careful - far too cautious for a skater as skilled as Viktor. Through his gloves, Yuuri could feel Viktor's hand tight around his - it was as if he could almost feel the other man's heartbeat through the contact. A strange calm washed over Yuuri as they skated; as Viktor spun him and then dipped him low over the ice. But as Viktor pulled him back upright, Yuuri noticed the flush over the other man's cheeks, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Viktor, are you nervous?"

"I have to lift you here," he placed his hands on Yuuri's waist, "is that alright?"

"I trust you."

And Viktor lifted him - not high, but that would come with practice. And for a moment, Yuuri felt himself balanced over Viktor's two skates - felt the ice glide beneath Viktor's blades as they turned - and then Viktor set him down and released him, skating a circle before meeting up with Yuuri again in the center of the rink. Viktor moved to put his hand on Yuuri's waist again, but Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor's neck, breaking the choreography, laughing, resting his cheek against Viktor's shoulder. Now he really could feel Viktor's heartbeat - fast, anxious, yearning. Scared.

"Viktor, are you nervous?" Yuuri asked again, and the flush that deepened over Viktor's cheeks confirmed his suspicion without the need for words.

"I didn't know if you'd like it.... do you?"

Yuuri drew back and placed a hand on Viktor's cheek, gently caressing his face, rubbing his thumb ever so softly across the stark line of Viktor's cheekbone. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Viktor's, slipping his hand back behind Viktor's neck, and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him close - pulling him close. "Stay close to me," Yuuri whispered against Viktor's lips, his breath dancing across Viktor's skin.

 

And finally they broke away, and the song ended, leaving them in silence. For a moment, neither skater could speak - neither skater could move.

 

And then Viktor laughed. A real laugh; his laugh; and the nervousness in his voice was gone now, coaxed away by the touch of Yuuri's lips. 

 

"I think we should write that into the choreography."


End file.
